


Forgiveness

by Tsuki94



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki94/pseuds/Tsuki94
Summary: Setting 15 years after the end of p5 and Akechi survive.Haru had helped him during his though times and he developed feelings for her but he knew that he doesn't deserve her . Can this feelings be something more ? can he even dream of loving her and be with her ?





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! thank you for reading ~  
> This fic will be devided into 3 parts . the first part is Akechi side , the second one is from Haru's side and the last one will the epilouge i guess?  
> Im quite slow in updating so please bear with me .  
> Please do comment and tell me what you think and your oppinion ! I love to read it .  
> and lastly : I LOVE AKEHARU PLEASE FANGIRL WITH ME . uwu

It was a cold Sunday morning . Winter has come . In the small street of Yogenjaya , there still stood Leblanc coffee shop. Over the years that passed , the shop was still there . Old yet still has its own charm . The interior design was kept as it is . Keeping the unique retro feeling. 

The once used to be the owner of the shop , now sitting at one of the chair . His hair has grayed , losing more of his hair and his face show more wrinkles . A sign of aging. He calmly took a sip of the coffee that was serve in front of him. 

“ you’re getting better at brewing . I'm surprised you manage to find a perfect ratio for the beans to blend so well” said Sojiro 

“ you praised me too much , Sojiro-san. I was just following your advice” said the barista as he smile. He was a tall brunette . His hair was tied into a low ponytail to make him look neat while working and he still wears black gloves on both his hands . It was an old habit of his and it hard to just take it off. They say old habit dies hard. Sojiro didn't mind about it and neither does his customers.   

“ your curry are getting better too  , Akechi ” said Sojiro 

“ I still have a long way to go to compete with your curry” said Akechi  . 

Just then sound of the bell rang through the shop signifying a customer had come in. 

“ welcome!” Akechi greeted cheerfully. 

His eye then was meet with a familiar gray one . His hair was still a messy curl just like he was many years ago but he has much more mature feature and a lot more charisma . 

“ Im home , honey” the former phantom thieves leader joke 

“ I see you are the same as ever” said Akechi as he let out a soft smile 

“ I don’t see you’re complaining” grinned Akira as he approached them. 

“ I can’t be rude to my customer now cant I ?” said Akechi “ now.. what can I get you ? or perhaps you prefer brewing it yourself .” 

“ and who was it says that he doesn’t want to be rude to his customer? Now you’re making me make my own coffee ” Akira teased as he made his way to the other side of the counter . 

“ I changed my mind and you seemed pleased ” said Akechi 

“ Did you come alone ? I thought you would come here with Makoto and the kids” said Sojiro 

It has been 15 years since the phantom thieves took down Shidoh and Japan had been a prosper place. Sure there are still corruption going on but for the very least , there are people making it a better place for the children to live. 

Akira for example ,had further his studies in economics and had recently become a member of the DIET and working his way in the political world . The former phantom thieves leader has a promising future ahead of him . 

Makoto on the other hand had become a police officer following her father’s footsteps . She and Akira married each other about 8 years ago and was blessed with two kids. A 7 year old daughter and a 4 years old son and of course morgana lives with them and more than happy to monitor their kids bedtime . 

“ We bumped into Ann on our way here and the kids decided to get ice cream with their beloved aunt Anne.” said Akira 

“ and I assume the kids would include Morgana as well ?” asked Sojiro as he notice the black cat was no where around Akira which only cause Akira to smirked. 

Anne was doing well with her modelling career and you can almost see her almost in all television commercials. Just the other day , she worked together with Rise , the famous idol  launching their own brand of cosmetics.   
  
As for the others , Ryuji had become the coach for the national track team. Training the young teen reaching their dream to the Olympics. Yusuke was a renowned painter and had done multiple art exhibits both locally and internationally. Futaba had joined a famous IT company and enjoying her career to the fullest .  

And lastly , there’s Haru . 

Akechi smiled faintly . 

After the fight 15 years ago , he was found severely wounded near a river bank and the local had took him to the hospital to be treated. He suffered a head injury , a few broken ribs and blood loss . Till this day , there’s still a scar over his left forehead but he hides it well underneath his long bangs . The injury also cause damage to his vision and he needed to wear glasses . Tho most of the time he prefer wearing contact lenses. 

It took Sae forever to find him but she never did gave up and after gathering information from so many sources , she finally found him . When the phantom thieves received the news that Akechi was indeed alive , they were relief . 

At first ,Akechi thought they were simply relief that he was alive so that he can face the charges of his crime. After all, they never did consider him as part of the phantom thieves from the very beginning and he didn’t expect any of them would even care for him. Who would want to even care about a traitor? It serves him right for the things he done. 

But he was wrong. 

They took care of him during his admission at the hospital. When he thought he deserve none of it . When he thought the world was dark and his life has no meaning . They came visiting him as if he was a friend of theirs. As if his betrayal never occurred and one person stood out the most . 

Coming to visit him almost everyday . Offering him company. Offering him her gentle and sweet smile. Sometimes bringing flowers that she grown herself to decorate his dull hospital room.   

 **_“ Why …” his voice tremble_ ** 

 **_Her hands stop from arranging the flowers in the vase . Her eyes met his._ ** 

 _**“ Why.. are you doing this ? I’ve hurt you . I've hurt everyone. I don't deserve any of this. What is the point of taking care someone like me ? please just leave me . ” he said in pained voice .** _ 

 **_“ Akechi-kun..”_ ** 

 **_“ All I ever do is hurt people … so just leave me . .” his body was shaking as his voice trembles. His heart was in pain._ ** 

 **_“ I ...I don't deserve this ..” he whispered_ ** 

 **_After all the things he done ,he doesn’t deserve any of their nor her care.  His presence was unwanted from the beginning ._ ** 

 **_Just then , he felt Haru giving him a soft embrace ._ ** 

 **_“ I won’t leave you , Akechi-kun. ” said Haru_ ** 

 **_He hold his breath . He was not used to hugs and having her embracing him so gently , his wall was about to crumble ._ ** 

 **_“ I won’t leave. You may say whatever you want but I won’t leave you.” said Haru_ ** 

 **_“Why..?” was all he could muttered ._ ** 

_**“ I can't , Akechi-kun. Yes you hurt people . You hurt me but.. Even so .. I can't leave you . Not when the person who bear the most hurt in his heart is you .”** _

**_Her words cause all his wall to fall. His tears runs free as he cry his heart out in her embrace._ **  


And stayed true to her words . She didn’t left him. Even when he was faced with the charges of the crimes he did , she stayed. His sentence was lighten due to Shido admitting that he was the one forcing him to commit the crime and using him as a tool. He was sent to face 7 years of prison. When he thought she was just there to make sure he won't run for causing the death of her father , she proved him wrong.

 Even when he was faced with 7 years sentence of prison , she still visits him so often. She would come during the weekends and she would tell her many things. 

 **_“ You know ..you don’t have to do this” he said during one of the visits “ You have your own life to live. You don’t have to burden yourself with me. ”_ ** 

**_He knew she was busy . Being the sole heir of the Okumura Group, she must have a lot to take care of. She doesn’t have to keep doing this just to keep him company ._ **

**_“ But .. I want to do this Akechi-kun.” she said_ **

**_“ and you’re not a burden ” she smiled_ ** 

Somehow , her words makes him happy. When he thought he life was already over with no hope and meaning in the prison , at least there’s he can hold on to . After that , he look forward to her every visit. Sometimes he would just listen to her about gardening and what kind of new vegetables she was growing . He likes seeing her talks about the things she love and it pained him knowing the fact he had hurt someone so precious .  

 **_“ Okumura-san .. when I’m ..free from here ..lets do gardening together.” he said_ ** 

 **_He was meet with a shocked face Haru but quickly replace by a bright smile ._ ** 

 **_“ Of course !” and they chatted about what kind of plants would be easier for beginners like him to grow._ ** 

 **_At least , he wanted to make her smile._ ** 

After he was release from prison , Haru was the first one to welcome him back and of course the rest of the phantom thieves throw him a party . It was beyond his belief that they would still welcome him after all he did but he was glad that they did. 

Sojiro offered him a job at Leblanc and that’s how he ended up working there for the past 8 years and now becomes the new owner. He always end up meeting with the other phantom thieves while working there. They said it was a bad habit of theirs to hang out there and through time , he manage to know them better and at least become someone worthy for them to be called as friends . 

Haru still spends time with him despite her busy schedule. They had made a small mini garden outside Leblanc just like they promised . He took the effort to read books about gardening and tend them well every single day just so that the next time Haru came visit him , she would be happy. Honestly speaking , he was quite proud of the little garden . 

 **_“ You’re good at this !” said Haru in amaze_ ** 

Gardening was tedious but to be rewarded with her smile was worth it. 

 **_“ I learned from you , Okumura-san ” he said cheerfully_ ** 

 **_“ Akechi-kun?” she called out. “ why ..don’t you just called me with my first name?”_ ** 

 **_It was so sudden and he didn’t see it coming. His heart beats a little faster and he wasn’t sure how to respond_ ** 

**_“ We’ve known each other for so long . I would be happy if you do call me by my first name like others did.” she smile  “ In return I can call you by your first name too , Goro-kun”_ **

**_He swear his heart just stopped right there as he could feel all the blood rushing through his face . He wasn’t sure how to keep his cool and this hide his face using his palm and turn his face away from Haru._ ** 

**_“ B-but if you’re uncomfortable then we..can just call each other as they are now” Haru’s voice filled with panic ._ **

**_Did she thought that he was uncomfortable by it ? He wanted say how happy it makes him but he couldn’t really form any sentences._ **

**_“ ..Haru..” his voice was soft and he turned to face her again once more._ ** 

 **_“ Haru.” He called out her name again. it felt strange to call her by her first name but he didn't dislike it ._ ** 

**_And her reaction was precious. He could see her face turned into shades of red . Its funny how two completely adults , blushing furiously at calling each other first names as if they were just high school kids._ **

They both spend quite some time with each other more than the others to the point he can tell her like the back of his hand. The way her eyes lit up talking about gardening , the way she smile and the way sometimes she could be a little absorbed in her own world. He remembers all of them and same goes to her. She knows him more than anyone ever does and more than anyone he ever allowed to . 

**_“ Don’t you  ever get bored spending your Christmas almost every year with me ? don’t you have other places to spend instead of this place?” asked Akechi_ **

**_“ Indeed  I do have other invitation for Christmas .. but I prefer it here because you’re here” said Haru as she smile and take a sip of the hot chocolate had made for her._ **

**_“ you’re weird .” he smiled gently before sitting next to her and just enjoy the Christmas at one of empty seat of the shop._ **

**_“ and you seemed happy” Haru giggled_ **

He’s always happy when she’s near . She’s like a warm ray of sun that shine in his life .

**_“ What did you wish for the new year ?” she asked as they finished praying at the shrine during the new year’s eve_ **

**_“ if i told you then my wish will not be granted” said Akechi_ ** 

**_“ I guess you’re right.” said Haru as they waited for the firework to start_ **

**_As the firework started , he could see her face bright up at the beautiful sight and he thought she was beautiful and wanted her to remain smiling forever._ ** 

 **_“ I wished ...for you happiness, Haru”_ ** 

All he ever wanted for her was happiness and he will make sure that she will attain one.

It’s the least he can do after what he had done in the past. 

If he can keep her smiling , thats all he ever wanted . 

Akechi smiled as he remembered her gentle smile. .

 “You seem to be in a good mood. ” said Akira 

Akechi realize that he was not alone in the Leblanc and cough awkwardly upon being caught smiling to himself. 

“ nothing in particular. Just ..something crossed my mind” said Akechi . 

Akira smirked in response.

They shared a comfortable silence. Only the voice of the news reporter from the old television filled the atmosphere.

It was a news or perhaps a gossip to be more precise of their certain friend .

The gossip of the Okumura group CEO possible engagement was all over the headlines . 

Being the beautiful talented CEO in one of company that owns the biggest share in the food industries in the country and as well as the agriculture sector, with the personality that could melt anyone who meet her , Haru’s fame is something that didn't come as a surprise to Akechi.

Fame came with a price . Everyone are watching you . Wanting to know everything about your life . Including what it was meant to be as private.

Haru had come to him a few time during her time off and had share a few about it

and he also knew that she had receive so many marriage proposal as well.

 **_“ something bothering you?” Akechi asked as he noticed Haru had not touched her tea yet ._ ** 

**_He had known Haru for years to know well enough that something was bothering her._ **

  ** _“ a little. Just a small matter really.” said Haru as she force herself a smile._**

**_Akechi didn’t like her forced smile but he knew full well not to press the issue . He didn’t want to pester her when she’s not willing to tell him ._ **

**_“ If you say so. I may ..not be able to help but you know I’m always here if you needed someone to lend an ear” he said_ **

**_Haru was silence at first . She looked hesitant before finally opened up._ **

**_“ I .. received a few marriage proposal” said Haru_ **

**_There was stabbing pain into his heart . As if he was hinted with jealousy . Perhaps he was but he knew better not to let it show._ **

**_“ Business related marriage proposal ?” he asked_ **

**_“ Yes. Honestly I don’t feel like i needed one but the board thinks otherwise .” said Haru_ **

**_“ its because the benefits outweighs isn't it ?”_ **

**_“ exactly .” sigh Haru_ **

**_Akechi took a deep breathe. He knew she’s more than capable to handle her own business and that she doesn’t need a marriage to secure her stand._ **

**_“ You know , I think you are already strong as you are. You manage to build the Okumura group again and make it strong even expand it. There’s no need for you to listen to the board . ” said Akechi_ **

  ** _What he said was true but there was something more. He wanted to say more to her but he couldn’t form any words. He knew better not to say it._**

 **_His growing feelings for her were not meant to be . She deserve someone better than him. He is there just to make sure of that and making sure that she finds her happiness._ ** 

Without even realizing it himself , Akechi had been staring at the television screen for a while. He didn’t even notice the ringing of the bell of the front door as a customer walks in.  His mind drifted Haru , who smile had always been so gentle . Always so precious .

 “ Are you just going to let this as it is ?” asked Akira

Akira sudden question caught his attention back as he turn his way towards the man.

“ I don’t really get what are you trying to imply to me. ” said Akechi

“ Don't play feign with me. I meant you and Haru . You know well what i meant” said Akira 

Akechi knew what he meant . He cant hide it from him. After years since knowing him , the former phantom thieves leader has find his own way of reading him and that includes how he felt towards Haru.

“ You can’t hide it . I can see it as plain as day and I’m sure the others could too” said Akira

As much as he wanted to admit his feelings , as much as he wanted to be the one to be by her side , he know better not to.

“ You know I can’t . I don’t deserve her . She deserve someone better than me.” said Akechi

“ you are deciding things on your own again” said Akira

“ Am I wrong ?” Akechi shoots back

“ Is that what she really wants tho?” Akira asked him back

There was silence between them again. 

Akechi stared down at the counter table . He saw his hand .. the same hand that had hurt so many people. The same hand that has taken away so many life including Okumura Kunikazu  . How can he have the nerve to even dream to be with her? 

No matter how much his heart scream , he doesn’t deserve her . She deserve someone else who can give her more happiness. Someone who’s hand was not dirty by blood.

But even so..

“ You love her don’t you ?” Akira asked 

“ I ..” Akechi knows  the answer .

All the memories of them together came flooded into his mind . 

“ I do ..” Akechi whispered faintly

“ I do .. I really do . but I’m not worthy of her. This hand .. is too dirty ..how can I ever dreamed of being with her who always shine so bright  ? How can I ? She deserve someone else ..someone who is better than me…” said Akechi

Akira stares at him for a while .

“ you know .. you need to learn to forgive yourself. All of us had done it and now its you yourself who needs to do it. ” said Akira 

“ and whether you are worthy of her or not ...i think that’s not for you to decide and its her “ said Akira as he pointed towards the front door where there stood Haru .

Akechi was shocked and he was lost for words.

 How long she was there ? 

Did she heard everything ? 

How did he didnt notice ?

 “ I’ll be back . Gonna check on Makoto and the kids “ said Akira as he left Leblanc. Giving the two privacy they needed.

  



End file.
